The Things We Do for Love
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Something is wrong with Keely... will Phil be able to help her in time? PhilxKeely Rated for safety First Phil of the Future story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of The Future or Power Rangers

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

Keely sighed heavily, she couldn't believe what was going on… she hadn't felt good in a few days, but her mother had no idea.

Meanwhile: Barb Diffy watched as Phil and Keely watched TV together… she had a nagging feeling something was wrong with Keely Teslow that she didn't want Phil… or anyone else for that matter, to know. She seemed off, a little weaker than she ought to be.

Phil, too, noticed that there was a problem with Keely.

"Keely, are you sure you're okay?" Phil asked

"Yes Phil, I'm fine" Keely insisted, but her insistence was like waving a giant red flag in the faces of Barb and Phil, who were certain she was trying to dismiss their concerns with lies.

"Keely, I'm not so sure that you're as fine as you seem to want us to believe… we may be from the future but we aren't completely clueless" Barb said

"I never tried to say you were, Mrs. Diffy" Keely said

"Keely…" Barb said and walked over to her son's friend and looked into her eyes… she noticed instantly that Keely seemed weak and her other symptoms added on to that made Barb truly concerned.

"Will you get your mom on the phone?" Barb asked

"Okay Mrs. Diffy" Keely said jadedly and walked over to the phone and dialed her home phone number.

Her mother picked up on the second ring

"Mom, it's Keely… there is someone hear who needs to speak with you…"

"Is it Phil?" Mrs. Teslow asked

"No, mom, it's his mother, Barb Diffy"

"Okay, Keely, put her on" Mrs. Teslow said

Barb and Keely's mom spoke for several minutes about Keely's obviously abnormal condition.

Keely arrived at home that evening and her mother told her that she had a doctor's appointment scheduled for after school the next day to be checked to find out about what was wrong with her.

"Mom… I'm scared" Keely said weakly.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" her mom replied warmly

Phil looked at his mom.

"Mom, do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, Phil, she needs medical treatment as soon as possible"

"I guess you're right, she has been a bit off" Phil said

"She wasn't, you didn't notice how tired she's been the last couple of days… and she's always thirsty, something isn't right"

"Yeah, you're right" Phil replied "she didn't seem right"

The next day Phil met Keely at her locker and he could tell that she was weak.

"Keely…" Phil started but stopped as he saw that she looked genuinely upset and scared and his heart broke… she wasn't well. All Phil could do was hug her near and say a silent prayer that she was going to be okay.

Kimberly Hart watched this in concern… she wasn't sure about Phil Diffy, she didn't have him in her class, but, from what she had heard, she had judged him to be similar to her high school boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, the type to look out for others… especially those they care about. She did have Keely in her creative writing class and saw a lot of herself reflected in Keely Teslow, but she also saw how sick Keely was.

Keely pushed away from Phil

"Phil, I have an appointment to see my doctor this afternoon… but I'm scared of what he might find" Keely said "with my family history this could be bad!" she was near tears and Phil understood that she was terrified of what might come up.

"Keely, don't worry, you aren't alone." Phil said gently "Listen… why don't we ask your mom if I can't come along to give you some support through this… I know my mom wouldn't care."

"That would be great Phil" Keely replied as he hugged her near again.

Kim overheard this and her mind told her that would have been exactly what Tommy would have done for her, and she made a mental not to call Jason to see if he had Tommy's phone number, it had been too long since they had been in touch.

A bell rang and Keely and Phil started towards their classes… Keely went to Kim's class room and Phil went towards his class.

"Keely, are you okay?" Kim asked

"Yes, Ms. Hart, I'm fine" Keely dismissed.

"Keely, you do know that if you need to talk I'm willing to listen" Kim said gently

"Thanks Ms. Hart" Keely smiled trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Phil walked into his class and noticed that there was a different teacher in the room today… he stepped back to make sure he hadn't gone into the wrong room this was normally Mr. Perkins's room, but he knew that wasn't Mr. Perkins.

"If you're in Mr. Perkins class this period you're in the right place" the stranger said

"Okay" Phil said and took his seat

"Name please?"

"Phil Diffy"

"Phil… okay" he looked at the roster then put a check mark by Phil's name

After class started the stranger walked to the front of the room.

"I know you're wondering where Mr. Perkins is, I am sad to inform you that he won't be back for the rest of the year… he did resign due to health reasons, I am Dr. Oliver, and no I am not a medical doctor… I am a paleontologist and I will be your new teacher for the rest of the year…" Tommy said "He didn't leave a lesson plan, but I was told to come up with my own, as I have done already… it is mostly about dinosaurs… so you have been given permission to switch out of this class if you want to, but I hope that you will give me, and this class, a chance"

Phil wasn't sure what to think about this, but he was going to give the class a chance.

Tommy started to get to know the students he was going to work with… the next time he saw them he would actual start to teach them.

At the end of the class period the students started to leave, but Tommy stopped Phil.

"Phil, I couldn't help notice you seemed distracted, is anything wrong?"

"My best friend isn't feeling well, I'm a little concerned about her, she had a slight breakdown at the lockers this morning"

"If there is anything I can do, just let me know"

"I will, Dr. Oliver, thanks"

"No problem, Phil" Tommy had a feeling that Phil wasn't being completely honest with him, but that was to be expected, they didn't know each other very well

Tommy sighed as Phil left, he hoped that things weren't too bad, but he had no idea the truth no one did.

Later that day Keely went into Dr. Oliver's class and sighed, it was the last class of the day and one of two that she didn't have with Phil. She sighed as she only half listened to the new teacher, and Tommy noticed this, but didn't say anything as he didn't want to seem nosey. She raised her hand

"Yes Ms. Teslow?"

"May I go get a drink of water?" she asked

"Sure… I'll get you a pass" Tommy replied, he didn't know what was wrong with Keely but something felt a bit off.

Keely got her drink and quietly went back to her seat. The class ended and Keely met with Phil so he could know whether her mother said yes or no… of course her mom did say yes that he could join them and Phil called his mom to ask… just in case.

They were in the waiting room for what seemed like hours before they were called back… Mrs. Teslow told the nurse that she was perfectly fine with Phil knowing what was wrong with her daughter… he was there to give Keely moral support through whatever was going on.

Tests were ran, blood was drawn and when the results came back the next day Dr. Wilson could come up with only one conclusion and that was what Keely, her mom and Phil didn't want to hear… she was in kidney failure.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	2. Chapter 2

"What treatment do you think would be best for Keely?" her mom asked

"Honestly Mrs. Teslow… I would have her started on dialysis immediately, meanwhile I have a form for you to fill out so that she can be put on the donor list." Dr. Wilson replied

"_Donor list_? As in I need a kidney transplant?" Keely asked in shock and fear.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, sorry Keely, but the damage to you're kidneys is too extensive for them to recover" Dr. Wilson looked at Keely's mother "we will start by testing immediate family then on from there"

"I can already tell you that neither my husband nor myself are a mach to Keely" her mom said

"Unfortunately there is a chance that is true, Mrs. Teslow… but we do need to test you two anyway."

Phil was mentally wondering if he was a match to Keely… moreover would his parents sign the release to allow him to donate if he were a match to Keely… or even sign off on him getting tested as he knew they didn't have a single future gadget that would help Keely now.

Dr. Wilson agreed with Mrs. Teslow that the treatment plan should be started as soon as possible, meaning that they should prepare for her dialysis to start that day.

Keely sighed jadedly, she couldn't believe what was going on… she was sick, and it wasn't going to get better on it's own or by taking some medication… no she needed a new kidney and she and her mother both knew that they weren't going to find a tissue match within her family, not within the family she had in Pickford, anyway.

Keely wanted to cry but she held strong that she would make it through this without another breakdown.

They left the Doctor's office and headed for the dialysis location.

"Keely, you are lucky your dad's insurance will fully cover this" her mom said

"Yeah… otherwise we might never be able to afford this."

They arrived at the dialysis center and started it immediately. Phil stayed by Keely's side through the process which took several hours, hurt, and left her still weak and tired.

"Keel, if there was something I knew of that I could do to change this I would do it in a heart beat" Phil said sadly… they were alone in that room together.

"But Phil, you're from the future, there has to be some future gadget that can change this."

"There might be, but my family doesn't have it… we only brought only a few future gadgets with us,and the item you're talking about is a medical device not available to the general public"

After the dialysis Phil went home to tell his parents, Lloyd and Barb what was going on and what his plan was.

"Phil, I know you want to help her, but I don't think this is really such a good idea, I almost have the time machine fixed." Lloyd said

"Honey, you've been saying that since a week after we got here and you have made no progress on that thing" Barb said "besides Phil is almost an adult, and in the end it is his decision"

"Yes, but Barb, we have no idea if Phil is a match to Keely" Lloyd said

"Dad, they can do a blood test to check that it takes a few days, but its worth it" Phil paused "I want to at least be able to say that I tried to help Keely, whether I do or not, I care about her dad and I believe she deserves this chance."

"I do too" Barb said

"I thought you agreed not to let yourself bond with people here" Lloyd scolded

"Lloyd Diffy, you know that isn't as easy as it sounds" Barb returned angrily

"Yeah dad… especially Keely, I tried not to bond with her, but there is just something about her I can't resist… I think I might have fallen in love with her." Phil confessed

Pim gave an audible sigh of disgust.

"What was that for Pim?" Barb asked

"Nothing, mom… I just can't believe my brother has fallen in love with someone from this time" Pim replied

"Pim Diffy…" her mother said angrily.

After dealing with Pim, Barb returned to Phil.

"Now Phil, I know this is what you want to do, but we need to wait until after they have tested her family and found that they didn't have matches, because a match in the family is best" Barb said gently

"But mom, she's severally ill… no one knows how much time she may have left to wait for a new kidney." Phil protested

"True, but Phil you have to realize that the dialysis will buy her more time, most likely enough time for a match to be found." Barb hugged her son's shoulders lightly

I know mom, but that thought doesn't keep me from worrying about her" tears formed in his eyes as he spoke about what Keely was going through.

"I know Lloyd doesn't like this idea, but I'll talk to him… I want you to be able to help her… I know you care about her a lot"

"Mom, if dad does fix the time machine I'll have to leave her… and I don't want to do that"

"Yes, but Phil you know we don't belong in this time" Lloyd said

"Lloyd, we will talk later" Barb said in a no nonsense tone that told Lloyd to shut up.

After Phil went up to his room, Barb turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, he'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks and considered an adult here and back home… he loves her and I don't think we should get in the way of that"

"Yes, but Barb, it's like I said earlier, we don't belong in this time."

"Yes but we came here and got stuck… what did you expect, he's been around her for almost three years, he fell in love with her!"

Lloyd sighed in defeat, she was right, it wasn't their place to step in where Phil's love life was concerned he was almost an adult and more than capable of making his own decisions.

"Okay, but what do we do if I do end up managing to fix the time machine"

"I say we give him the choice of staying here or returning to 2121, I'm pretty sure I know his answer but I don't want to assume anything"

"Well, you have a point, if we did make him leave it would only cause him to be miserable" Lloyd admitted in defeat "we want him to be happy, no matter what that means to us."

Barb knew that this would be good for Phil, but she was still concerned about Keely, as was Phil, neither of them had any idea that he was the one that could help her.

That Saturday saw more dialysis for Keely and left everyone else wondering if there was any matches found thus far.

Her mom, Mandy, wasn't sure what to think when she found out that no matches had been found so far, she let the Diffys know that they were now looking outside of the family to find a match for Keely and Barb and Phil both knew that this would be his chance to be tested to see if he was a match for Keely.

Phil walked over to Mandy and sighed… his mother was nearby

"Mrs. Teslow, they're about to test to see if I'm a match to Keely"

"Phil, I'm not sure if they'll ever find a match for Keely." Mandy Teslow replied

"Why?" Phil asked

"Keely has a rare blood type"

"Well, so do I" Phil replied, which was actually the truth, he did have a rare blood type.

"Then we may have a chance" Mandy smiled

Phil went to get tested to see if he was a match with Keely, silently praying that he was so their search would be over.

The sample was taken but they knew that it would take several days before the results came back. In the meantime Barb planned to tell Phil what the family's plan was about the repair of the time machine.

Phil walked up to his mom and they headed towards their car.

"Phil, I'm sure you realize your father is nowhere near fixing the time machine"

"Yes mom, but what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that you father and I have come up with a little arrangement… if he fixes the time machine after you're 18 it will be you're choice if you go back to 2121 or stay here"

"Yeah, but there is no way he can fix that by my birthday" Phil replied "I've seen it, it's a wreck"

"True, it is and even though he is a mechanic I really don't think he'll pull this off before your birthday, Phil, it is in just a couple of weeks" Barb reminded her son casually.

"True" Phil replied

"Okay then… do you know what you're choice would be?"

"My choice would be to stay here with Keely"

Meanwhile Mandy found out that her daughter's kidney failure was due to an abnormality that had been there since she was born.

Waiting for test results was always murder… especially with a life on the line.

Tommy always kept a stealthy eye on Keely Teslow… he, along with the rest of her teachers had been informed that she wasn't well and Tommy knew this must be hard on her.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	3. Chapter 3

The a little over a weak passed, and Phil decided to talk a walk and somehow ended up at the local church… it was after that Sunday's church service, but the doors were unlocked to allow people to come in and pray if they feel the need to do so.

Phil wasn't sure what brought him there, but he figured he would pray while he was there. He stayed for several minutes… nearly an hour and when he started out and nearly ran into a man who was just walking in.

"Hi" Phil said

"Hi, I can't say I've seen you around"

"I was taking a walk and ended up here"

"There must be a reason behind you're little walk… is there something going on that you need to talk about?" the guy, Ryan Mitchell, asked .

"Yeah, my best friend… she's bad sick, her kidneys are failing… and if they don't find a tissue match for her soon she'll die"

"Are we sure she's just you're friend… if you don't mind my asking" he said

Ryan and Phil took a seat on the very back pew to talk.

"Not at all, I guess I really do care about her… I do love her" Phil confessed. "Wait a second I'm sitting here telling you my feelings about my best friend and I don't even know who you are…" Phil said

"True… sorry, I'm Ryan Mitchell"

"I'm Phil Diffy, it's good to meet you… what brings you here?"

"Me? I'm here visiting my younger sister… she's getting married soon" Ryan said

"I don't know about your sister, but mine is a royal pain…" Phil said

"Come on, she couldn't be that bad"

"Believe me, you haven't met my sister, Pim… she is almost at the point of evil"

Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

"Tell you're sister congratulations for me" Phil said

Ryan had looked over his shoulder

"You can tell her yourself… there she is" Ryan said

"Hey Ryan" Dana said

"Phil, this is my sister, Dana… Dana, this is Phil Diffy"

"Hi, Phil"

"Hi, Dana… I heard you're getting married, congratulations"

"Thanks…" Dana smiled, but she then noticed that he seemed rather sad… "What's wrong, Phil?"

"My best friend is really bad sick right now, and I'm worried about her" Phil replied

"Ryan, I came to tell you that Dad and Carter need some help"

"Okay Dana" Ryan said, then turned to Phil "I guess I'll see you around Phil… hope everything goes well with your friend"

"Me too, thanks Ryan" Phil said as Ryan left

"Tell me what's going on, maybe I have some advice for you and your friend… I am a doctor" Dana said as she sat on the pew where her brother had been

"Well, Dana, my friend, Keely, her kidneys have begun to fail, and she's pretty bad sick right now"

"Oh, no… there isn't much I can say for that" Dana sighed "is she on the donor list?"

"Yes, but she has a rare blood type… her mom is terrified that they won't find a tissue match for her daughter in time"

"She is on dialysis, isn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Dana smiled weakly… "That should by some more time for searching for her match"

"Okay… I just noticed someone else I know…" Phil said as he noticed Kimberly "She's Keely's creative writing teacher… I believe Keely said her name was Ms. Hart."

"Yeah, her first name is Kimberly… I know her… and her high school sweetheart, Tommy Oliver… I heard from her that she was wanting to get in touch with him again, but it seems she can't find him"

"Would he happen to have a Ph.D. in Paleontology?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's my science teacher" Phil said before his new cell phone rang… it was his mom

"Pardon me, Dana… that's my mom"

Phil stepped out of the room to take his call.

"Hi mom" Phil answered his phone

"Phil, we've got the test results back" Barb said

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	4. Chapter 4

"What were the results, mom?" Phil asked

"The search is over, you are a match"

Phil nearly dropped his phone "I am?" he said in shock

"Yes…"

"Well that's great" it was obvious that Phil wasn't thinking about himself at that moment, all he was thinking about was Keely and the fact that now she would get her new kidney.

Later that day Phil went to the hospital where Keely was already, waiting for him and his mom to arrive so that her transplant could get underway. The only snag was that Keely didn't know that Phil was the match they had found, but she would find out soon enough as he wanted to say hi to her before she had her surgery.

"Hi Phil" Keely said, unaware that he was the donor that she'd waited for. "I've got surgery in about twenty minutes"

"I know, I can only stay for a minute, I do too," Phil said

"What, but you're perfectly healthy" Keely said in shock

"But you aren't… and that's the whole reason that I'm here" Phil replied

"Wait a second, you're the donor?"

"Yes… I care about you Keely and I'm more than happy to help you"

"Oh, thank you Phil" Keely hugged Phil and he hugged her back and her surprise was when he kissed her cheek

"I love you, Keel," he whispered

"I love you too, Phil"

Phil slipped away from Keely so he could prepare for surgery.

Barb Diffy and Laura Teslow were both a bit nervous, but they knew that their children were both in good hands, as both Keely and Phil were prepped for surgery, Keely would get her much needed transplant at last. This would be a new lease on life for her.

The surgery went without issue and they recovered quickly and completely.

After a while Phil began to talk with Dana and Ryan about Tommy and Kimberly and soon found out how close they had been and wondered if there was a chance there was still lingering feelings between them.

He met up with Keely who hand been talking to Kimberly and found out that Kim did want to get back in touch with Tommy and together they decided to set the duo up to meet each other, perhaps by 'accident'

Phil and Keely finished discussing their plans to set up the two teachers… but they wondered why the two had never ran into each other even thought they were teaching at the same school for about a month.

Phil smirked as he walked to Dr. Oliver's class the next day… he had a plan… Keely had landed a gig at a local teen hangout and he knew how big Dr. Oliver was on Keely's style of music.

"Dr. Oliver… Keely wanted me to tell you that she has a gig tomorrow evening and she was wondering if you would go?" Phil said

"Well, I have no plans for tomorrow evening… tell her I'll be there… but Phil, why couldn't she ask me herself?" Tommy asked

"You'll have to ask her, I don't know"

Tommy stopped and thought for a moment.

"I have some former students coming tomorrow to visit… I may just have them come with me, one of them is a musician I think she'll enjoy seeing Keely" Tommy said

"I don't think she'll mind…" Phil smiled

Keely was busy inviting Kimberly to hear her sing… it made her nervous, but then again the whole idea of performing the gig made her nervous, but she didn't know she'd have a girl who had been through that before.

The next day came and Tommy brought Kira Conner and Ethan to watch Keely perform. Kira had her guitar with her as she might get the chance to get her old friends to critique a new song she had written, she didn't know that her guitar would be a help to the new singer.

Phil was with Keely while she was tuning her guitar when suddenly one of the strings broke.

"Phil, I don't have another guitar string… I don't think I can go on!" Keely was near tears when Phil headed out toward Dr. Oliver.

"Dr. Oliver… Keely's got a problem…" Phil said

"What is it?" Kira asked "Maybe I can help…"

"Her guitar string broke and she doesn't have a replacement, and she's so nervous I think that seemed like an omen to her that she was not supposed to go on." Phil said

"Dr. O, will you hand me my guitar?" Kira asked

"Sure Kira, what are you going to do?" Tommy asked

"I'm going to go give a fellow singer a pep talk"

_To Be Continued…_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


End file.
